


The Promise

by TheTwinSisters



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters
Summary: Alicia never thought her feelings for Jake came back to a person she least expected.Alicia’s POV.This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy!





	1. I Promise

She was running nonstop, scared and tired. It was dark with a dense fog, but I promised I wouldn't stop for anything until I found help. It was more than two hours since I was running, I was getting disorientated when I hit a tree and fell. Breathing hard and very thirsty, I think of quitting because I'm so tired, but a memory comes to my mind and my heart goes out _Alicia, you have to promise me you'll find them and come back as soon as possible, don't stop for nothing. I don't know how long I'll have in this place when they find out what happened here..... I'm counting on you_. I promise. I promise. Then, with a weak, aching body, I start to get up and run to find the caravan as soon as possible because I PROMISE.

Following the darkness of the forest, I hear a noise but I can't distinguish where it's coming from when suddenly I'm pushed to the ground with a huge weight on it, _oh no a walker now! Seriously?!_ With one hand preventing it from biting me, I find one stone with the other, and then with all the strength I had left, I hit him nonstop. It made me faint.

_Flashback _

_"Have you ever wondered what life would be like if all this hadn't happened?" She asked. _

_"No .... I really don't want to" I replied _

_"Because? It's something I think sometimes” she asked insistently. _

_"Maybe I would have gone to college.... I don't know" I answered with a doubtful face. _

_After a few minutes in silence she looked back at me with a more serious face. _

_“I don't usually think about myself. More for the people around me.... like you.” I felt a redness on my face, my heart beating faster at the way she was looking at me, which I found quite odd, because the last time I felt it was with Jake. _

_But now is not the time to think about it, so we keep quiet and I turn around and head to the other side of the store. After a few minutes I hear a scream “Alicia!! Alicia!” Then I run off and the voice just goes up, “Alicia! Alicia!” _

_End of Flashback _

“ALICIA! ALICIA! Wake up! Wake up!" Then I jump open my eyes, adjusting them and see a familiar face: June.


	2. Separated

I had my head in June's lap when I woke up, felt safe and relieved at the same time, because I knew I had kept my promise.

“Alicia, what happened? Are you alright? Where's Al?” June asked me examining my head at the same time.

When she said that name, it gave my heart a squeeze that I can't explain. I looked around and John, Strand, Luciana, and Charlie were all looking at me for an answer, then said, “We were at the store we found on the map looking for supplies when I heard Al screaming for help. So I went to her and there was Logan with his group, who kidnapped us and took us to a place we didn't know, started asking a lot of questions about where they have fuel, but we didn't open our mouths, so they separated us”.

_Flashback_

_“What are you guys going to do to us!?” Al shouted being carried by two goons._

_"Al be quiet, don't say anything, they'll do everything to know where the fuel is, no...." Before I finished speaking a taller, stronger man than me threw myself to the ground and aimed a gun at me telling me to shut up._

_“Don't touch her, you bastard! I swear I'll kill you if anything happens to her!! Alicia are you o...” before she finished the same guy punched her belly and face and her nose started to bleed. I was in shock, couldn't take my eyes off her, Al was screaming in pain on the floor being tied on one side and me on the other with tears in our eyes without being able to touch each other, which made things more painful for me._

_“As long as neither of you talk about where the fuel is, you won't go away and your little friend here won't take the care she needs, because believe me, this bleeding is just the beginning” Logan said before closing the door._

_I don't even pay much attention to what he was talking about, because my eyes wouldn't come out of Al's, we were there together making one calmer than the other._

_“Al, Al are you ok? How's your nose?” I asked desperately, waiting for her answer._

_“I'm fine, in pain but fine. And you, that asshole didn't hurt you, did he?” She asked me in a calmer tone than mine._

_"I'm not well. How are we going to get out of this place?”_

_"Do not know. We need to be smart. God knows what this madman can do to us. We need to wrap him up while our friends don't arrive” Al says._

_"You're right. I hope they find us fast before he tries anything” I say._

_Before she says anything, one of the goons comes in and shouts:_

_"What's going on here!! We told you to shut up !! If you didn’t shut up together then separate!!!” he says taking Al. _

_“Alicia!” shouts Al._

_“Al!! No!! Let her go!!!” I scream desperately as he disappears with her._

_It's been hours and I only think of horrible things they might be doing to her, until the door opens and Logan appears holding Al covered in blood: “Your friend didn't cooperate very much, let's see if you're going to make the same mistake” he says as he takes me with him._

_"What did you do to her you crazy!?"_

_"You'll see" he says with a smile._

_I enter a room with a chair and two men inside. I start to get desperate, so he holds me in his chair and says, "Now you will tell me where the fuels are."_

_“My God” Al says when I appear with the same amount of blood as her._

_End of Flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter: @gabrielacecatto and @carolinacecatto


	3. The Rescue

“My God in heaven!!” says John, wide-eyed.

“This guy is crazy!” Says Strand.

"But where is Al?" Luciana asked looking at me for an answer.

“I know the way, I can take you and rescue Al” I say determinedly.

“Morgan. We will need reinforcements. Do you copy?!” says Charlie.

“I copy. We are on our way. Hold on” says Morgan on the other line.

“We'll get Al back. Don't worry Alicia” says June, smiling at me.

After a few hours, Morgan shows up with six more armed people ready to rescue Al, and he asks me, "So, what’s the plan?"

I say, "When we get there, we'll have to part ways to cover more territory as I, Strand, Luciana and John come in to rescue Al. We need to keep in mind that this is just a rescue, no loss and no blood."

With everyone agreeing, we moved on until we reached the place where we all said goodbye and went inside.

Very carefully and quietly we continued to where Al was, but when John opened the door she was no longer there.

"Where is she?" asked Luciana.

“She was here when I ran away. She said she was going to wait here. I don't kn.... she could be in one place ” I say.

Everyone follows me until I reach a door where we hear shouts of pain and punches being thrown and could only be from one person. Then they break down the door and shout, "Al!!"

Strand, John and Luciana try to contain Logan and his henchman as I try to release Al.

Al says “You got your promise! You did it .... thanks Leesh!!”

I smile and say “It took a while but I did it. Morgan and the others are out there waiting for us.” After they arrested Logan and his henchman, Al was carried by Strand and John, as she was in great pain and her leg was injured.

We find the others outside, where June began examining Al and before we can leave, Logan and his henchmen appear: “Where do you think you are going?! Now that the game was getting good!!”

“Logan is over! We came to rescue our friend and leave!!” said Morgan.

“I told you no one is leaving until I know where the fuels are!!” said Logan, pointing a gun.

"It doesn't have to end this way Logan, we can come to an agreement that benefits both sides" said June.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, EVERYONE WILL DI...." Before he could finish, Alicia shoots him in the head without hesitation. "You talk a lot".

Everyone is stunned by what has just happened, but before the thugs shoot Alicia, John hits the latter mercilessly.

“What happened to no loss and no blood?” June asks already in the car taking care of Al's injuries.

"He would never stop going after us, he would always take someone as a prisoner and end up torturing or killing, so I decided to put an end to it for our good."

And with that Al squeeze my hand and says, "You did well, if I were in your shoes I would do the same in the blink of an eye."


	4. Happiness

I was sitting impatiently listening to Al screaming in pain inside her vain. Until I can't take it anymore, then I come in and see June trying to tie Al's leg while Luciana tries to hold her.

"What's going on?!" I ask worriedly.

"Help Luci hold her down so I can bandage her!" said June.

So I go and hold her shoulders. She's all sweaty, which I can't tell if it's sweat or tears or both, and pale.

“Leesh? Is that you??” said Al.

"I'm here. You'll be fine. I promise, but you have to stop beating yourself so June can bandage you,” I say, looking into her eyes and stroking her hair.

"Really hurts. Make it stop!” she starts screaming.

“I'm almost done Al. Hold on a little longer. I'll give you some medicine to make the pain go away,” June said as she finished bandaging.

~~~~~~~

It's been a few hours, June and Luciana are gone, I told them I'd keep an eye on Al if something happens. She is sleeping in the vain seat and I'm on the other side reading a book Luci gave me before leaving when I hear some whispers

"No .... stop ..... please .... I can't take it anymore .... Alicia .... no" Al says as she knocks herself.

“Is everything alright? Al wake up!” I say shaking her.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?” she says all sweaty looking with those wide eyes.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You were agitated and talking nonsense,” I say holding her hand.

She notices but does not let go, which is not what I was expecting, in fact she squeezes harder as if it was the only thing keeping her safe and it made me feel relieved that she wanted me around.

“It was nothing, I was just having a nightmare about that horrible day we had, but I'm fine. And how are you?” she told me looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine, you are the one who’s hurt, do you need me to get you something to eat or drink?”

“No, I'm fine, maybe I'll eat something later, because now I just want to rest and forget everything that happened to us”

"Okay, I'll go out and let you rest, I'll come back later to check on you bring food and water" I started to get up but before I could turn around, she takes my hand and says "No, stay a little longer, I want to rest, not sleep, besides I'm bored of lying in this vain, I need to get distracted by something and you're the only thing that's more interesting now”.

I feel my face burn a little  _is she serious?_ so I sit again. ”What? I’m interesting? Al I think you must have a much bigger concussion than June didn't realize, I'll cal ...” Before I could finish speaking, she grabs my neck from behind and pulls me towards her, I get a little dizzy with how fast everything happens, but when our lips touch, it feels like we've kissed before. After a few seconds I didn't want it to end, she pushed away "You talk a lot when you're nervous, I think it's cute, I'm sorry I kissed you without permission, I promise not to do it again, until you ask".

Then I look at her surprised at what she just told me, give a slight smile and punch her shoulder “Did you really just said that?After what just happened?”

She says "It was bad, I didn't think you would feel offend ..." now who interrupted her was me, with a more passionate and soft kiss, we were in perfect sync, as if nothing out there existed, only us and this moment that we will never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my round I checked Al who had already had dinner and was resting waiting for me.

"Hey Leesh, have you had dinner?" she tells me with a smile already leaning in for a kiss, of course I could not resist and answered with a smile and a peck "Yeah, I have now finished my round with Charlie, can you believe she would not stop talk about that stupid cat?” she started laughing taking my hand and leading me to the bench where she was lying “You can't talk like that about Skidmark, he's not stupid, in fact he's a pretty smart cat, smarter than some people I know” I say teasing, "Is he smarter than me?"

“Ow no, no one is smarter than you Leesh, not even me. Listen, I think you should sleep here with me today, you know, to see if I'm going to be all right and all,” she tells me in a romantic tone. "Of course, I just need to set up my bed next to yours so I have no problems". 

"No Leesh, I said here in the same place I'm sleeping next to me, together, is that okay with you?"

“Of course, it seems to be more comfortable since you put it that way, more romantic, more needy, is hard to resist” I start to laugh at her face, but already getting comfortable in her arms. “Shut up,” she says before giving me a long goodnight kiss. And so we cuddled enjoying the happiness we both felt and none of us wanting tonight to never end.


	5. First Time

_ 2 weeks later _

"Al, do you copy?!" I say pushing the walkie button "Al, Morgan, do you copy?!" I try again and nothing.

"Maybe they're busy looking for food," said Charlie with a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe they have their hands full and can't reach the walkie," John said in a funny tone.

"I dont know. I told them to take more people with them. I have a bad feeling” I put my hand on my head.

“Maybe they have…” begins June but I interrupt “No, ok?! They were supposed to be here. An hour has passed since the agreed time. I'm going after them,” I say, getting up and heading for the door when I hear noises outside.

First thing I see is Al soaked out of the car and then Morgan in the same situation, so I go to them with the others following me and ask, “What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you answer the walkie?”

"We had a set time," Al said with a corner smile.

"What’d mean? What are you talking about? And why are you soaked like that?” Strand asked with his hands on his hips.

“That was the counter time. We saw a farm that might be interesting for us so we went in and started digging in," Morgan began. " When we walked in, we didn't realize there were at least 10 walkers, so we started killing one by one and I ended up outside without realizing that there was a pool there, I fell with one on top of me and we started fighting in the water, he almost got to bite me, but Morgan arrived in time and killed the bastard” ends Al.

"My God Al, are you alright?" I say. “I'm fine Leesh, thanks Morgan” she says before giving me a peck, but I didn't care that everyone was looking at us I just wanted to feel that kiss again.

She was waiting for Al to finish her bath and take that scent and walker scraps off her so we could have a moment alone. "At last, I couldn't stand waiting for you anymore, I was giving up." "Calm down love, you had no idea where there were walker scraps on me" she told me in a jesting tone already kissing me, at first she was on top of me, but soon I felt suffocated with her weight and changed position so fast she was surprised, I started unbuttoning her shirt until it was halfway, but she told me "Wow Leesh, what are you doing?". "One thing I've been wanting to do a long time ago and I think now is a perfect opportunity for that." "Are you sure that you want? Because I can wait, I already told you that I wait until you're absolutely sure, because I love you.” "Al I love you too and yes I am absolutely sure I want it now because it's you I want to be with" so I keep unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her at the same time so she rips off my shirt and we start to feel more connected than ever. 

When we were done, we lay there hugging and feeling the heat of each other, she sleeping with a very calm breath and me listening to her heart beating very soft as if the world were just me and her, so I sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I wake up lying on my pillow and see a note written by Al

_Hi darling good morning, if you're reading this means I'm late with your surprise breakfast, which won't be surprised anymore because of my delay, but I want you to know that I love you so much :) :)_

I smile and lie there waiting for her to arrive, after five minutes I hear the door of the vain open and see her all clumsy with a tray made by herself full of food and something to drink that I can't decipher.

"Hi love good morning, I think you probably read my note, but still good morning and sorry for my delay, you must think I'm a horrible girlfriend for spoiling the surprise." “First thing: good morning my love, Second thing: I love you and I will never find you a horrible girlfriend just because it didn't work out the surprise, now come kiss me good morning and let's have this beautiful breakfast that you prepared for us ”.

After a hearty breakfast and a magical night, we went hand in hand to a group meeting to see where we will look for supplies and a new home.


	6. Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this is the last chapter. Hope y’all enjoyed as much as we did. Stay tuned for more projects. Thank you so much! ;)

_ 1 year later _

After much searching we finally managed to find a place good enough for everyone. It was a kind of condominium where each managed to have their own home, where Al and I shared one in order to start a long and beautiful life together. We were growing a lot now as we continue to help people, each with their own work for safety and order among all.

"Wake up Al it's time to work," I said fussing with her hair.

“No Leesh. It's too early. Let's get some more sleep,” she says pulling me to her.

“No,” I say pulling away and standing up. “We have to go. We all have work to do”.

"OK. But after work you owe me a massage, since I do almost everything on my own and you keep looking at me. I'm all sore”.

"That's not true ..... ok .... it's a little .... but it's not my fault that my girlfriend looks so hot when she shows up" I say laughing and giving her a warm kiss. 

“Good morning John, June and Charlie, how are you doing this amazing morning?” says Al with a wide smile embracing everyone.

“Wow what happened to you? Alicia is doing this woman a miracle,” June says, laughing along with the rest.

“Hahaha, very funny, what happens between us is just those four walls,” I say sarcastically. “June, you have no idea what a miracle my girlfriend does to me every day,” she says giving me a peck. “Al!! Stop talking about these things, if you didn't realize, there's a kid here, sorry Charlie, pretend you didn't hear that bullshit”.

"No problem Alicia, I'm not that kid, I know what happens between couples who love each other and don't apologize for being in love". And with that I get all flushed.

“Okay enough, let's get start cause the day is long,” says Al pulling me with her.

~~~~~~~~~

We were tasked with fixing the fence that had fallen to prevent walkers from entering our home. And as Al had said, it was really the truth, she did almost all the hard work and I kept staring at her. But I couldn't help it, she got all sweaty and flexed her muscles that was hard not to stare _It seemed to me she was doing it on purpose._

We would stay there for hours, talking about things from the past and the future, about others and about ourselves. We had no idea what was going to happen, but we were sure of one thing, spending our lives together, and we both agreed.

"What about marriage?" Asked Al, stopping what she was doing and looking at me.

"Marriage? Now? Don't you think we have more important things to think about?” I say looking into her eyes.

Then she rubs her face to wipe off the sweat and comes to me and kisses me. “Never think that what we have is not important. For me our love is just as important. You are very special to me. I love you .... so much,” she says stroking my cheek with her forehead glued to mine.

“I think so too, Al. But don't you think it's a little early for that? We're finishing organizing this place yet,” I say, holding out her hand.

“Leesh, I'm not talking about getting married now. Maybe in a few months or years. When all is right. But one day I want to marry you”. "Of course! I also want to marry you you fool! Wait. Was this a marriage proposal?”

She begins to crouch and kneels in front of me with an object in her hand. “Leesh. My love. I wish this was a more special moment than this, but once we get to the point .... I can't wait any longer either. Alicia Clark, will you marry me?” She says with two rings in her hand looking me in the eye.

“My God” I say surprised and teary-eyed “Of course!! Of course I accept Al!” I say bouncing on her lap and that makes us both fall to the floor laughing and kissing.

Then she takes a shiny ring and puts it on my finger and kisses it. And I take the simplest one and put it on her finger and kiss. And the work was forgotten. 

~~~~~~~~~

After everyone finished their work, we sat in front of the bonfire where everyone celebrated our engagement, drank and ate all the best, because after all it was a special occasion not only for us, but for everyone in the group, because now we have a home where all peace reigns.

I didn't let Al get drunk because I wanted to celebrate alone with her and no one could help us with that, so I took her to our house and we made love like nothing existed.

“Wow this was by far our best sex” Al tells me catching her breath and hugging me.

“Well we kind of deserved that don't you think? Baby I'm so happy today that I don't want this happiness to ever end,” I say stroking her body as she plays with my hair.

“Glad you think that love, because I feel the same. Leesh, promise me that our love will never end no matter what?“. “Of course Al! I promise".

And so we sleep in our warmth in our home.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to read some comments! Kudos are never enough!! 
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @gabrielacecatto and @carolinacecatto


End file.
